Curiousity and Compensation
by Peter the Muggle
Summary: Trish and Lucia wonder, why does Dante carry around a huge sword and big guns? Is it merely for hunting demons or is he making up for....short comings?
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note: Just something random that came to my mind. I'm eagerly awaiting DMC3 since seeing the impressions that the Japanese demo made._

Trish moved slowly, quietly, using every bit of stealth tactic she knew about. She hid her aura and held her breath. Her target had ears more sensitive than a cat's and had a kind of sixth sense. This was the time where he was most of guard so detection was at a minimum.

The blonde woman slowly inched her way along the ledge that ran along the brick wall that made up the exterior of Devil Never Cry. The night air was chilly outside of the building where she and her target resided. Being a demon, she had near perfect balance; this made the fact that she was about 20 feet above the ground much easier to take. With her back against the brick wall, she slowly inched her way to the window where her target was currently located.

"_This is it....",_ thought Trish as she heard a sound of running water from the window. "_Hope he can't smell me with all that water running...."_

Trish stopped right beside the window. She craned her head sideways and tried to look through the window. The other side showed a simple bathroom with a sink, toilet and most importantly a shower and bathtub with a curtain. She began to look for the current occupant.Sure enough, a sillouhete of a man was seen behind the shower curtain.

"_There he is!",_ she thought triumphantly with a feral grin. She moved to get a closer look when she suddenly heard a smug voice say, "What are you doing?"

Trish fought back the urge to scream. She did well but she didn't manage to suppress the loud gasp that escaped her. The water stopped running and a hand grasped the outside of the curtain.

"_Shit! F$#!",_ thought Trish frantically as she searched for an escape route. If she jumped down, all the target had to do was look out the window and she would be spotted. The only way was to jump up to the rooftop. Gathering her strength, Trish jumped and landed on the roof just as she heard the sound of the window being opened. She closed her eyes and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a red-haired woman.

"Nice escape. You'd make a great stalker." , she said with a smirk. Trish recognized her voice as the one that almost got her caught in the first place. Trish stood up and faced the other woman in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here Lucia? I thought you had business back on your island?", Trish said icily. She had always considered the red-head as a competitor for devil-hunting and the alpha-female position.

Lucia shrugged her shoulders indifferently. Trish felt her eye twitch.

"I'm on vacation. I thought I'd come and visit the Son Of Sparda..", came the toneless reply. Lucia's eyes searched the area and turned back on Trish.

"Really?", asked Trish.

"Yes. I owe him my life."

"Well, he's unavailable at the moment."

"Oh."

They stood silently for a few seconds before Trish decided to break the silence. She stepped closer and smiled warmly at Lucia.

"You wanna wait for him in the office? It's getting kinda cold out here.", she said with a grin. Hey, any friend of Dante's (and there really weren't many of those) was a friend....no make that **associate**....of hers. That was enough. The cold didn't really bother Trish and she could've easily made Red freeze to death out here. She was practically a saint!

They sat in silence once again in the sofa located by a wall in Dante's office. Lucia had taken off her white half-overcoat and was currently sitting cross-legged. Her eyes continued to survey every part of the room, from the weapons to the trophies.

Trish had taken to leaning on the adjacent wall and eyeing Lucia. She was very suspicious about something and it was driving her mad. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Lucia beat her to it.

"What were you doing outside?", she asked in a casual voice as if she was asking Trish what she and for dinner. She even smiled! Trish felt her eyebrow tick and an unpleasant warmth filled her face.

"Nothing, I was just......enjoying the scenery.", she replied. However, Trish's mind screamed at her from the inside.

"_**ENJOYING THE SCENERY? You think she'd buy that?!",**_ her inner self yelled at hair while pulling at its own blonde hair. Trish sheepishly grinned at her inner self.

"Oh, I see. Just business between partners, yes?", Lucia said again with a smile. She told herself that it probably was just that. Devil hunters had to have sharp senses for maximum efficiency when it came to field work.

Meanwhile, Trish continued a mental tirade with her inner self.

"_Well, she's not saying anything, is she_?", Trish reasoned with brain again. Her inner self facefaulted if it could have.

"_**Believe me, she ain't buying it."**_ , her inner self said in a patronizing tone.

"_**You'd better tell her now before she asks Dante what you were doing**_ _**peeping on him IN THE SHOWER**_!!", Trish's brain yelled causing her to blush again. She **wasn't **peeping!

It was just that she wanted to verify her suspicions about an issue that was bothering her. Maybe Lucia would understand. After all, she had also worked with him. Surely the question in head had also entered Lucia's? She cleared her throat which caught the other hunter's attention.

Trish braced herself. Breathe in, breathe out. "_Okay here goes...."_

"Lucia, about that.....thing, that I was doing outside, a while ago...", Trish said, feeling her face growing hot again.

"Oh? I thought it was business. Or training.", Lucia said matter-of-factly. However, she was also very interested about what her blonde colleague was doing.

Trish licked her dry lips and continued. "Well, you know how Dante always carries around these really big swords?"

Lucia was confused. What did this have to do with Trish's stalking? She decided to play along.

"Yes, the weapons he carries cannot be used effectively by any normal human being." , Lucia stated. It was true, the weapons he carried were **massive** and.....

Lucia felt herself go red after thinking what she had just thought.

It took a while before she noticed that Trish was speaking again.

"And did you also notice those guns that he made?", Trish asked again. She was beating around the bush, she knew that. But she had to make Lucia understand.

Lucia swallowed hard before answering. "Yes, (her voice squeaked) I think he modified two Desert Eagles. He enlarged the barrel and body to carry more bullets."

The guns, Ebony and Ivory, were actually handheld cannons, strictly speaking. No handgun could compare to them in sheer **size** and....

There it was again. That thought that entered Lucia's head when they discussing Dante's sword. _Dante's sword...._

"You're probably wondering what this has to do with outside right?", Trish laughed nervously. Lucia said nothing.

"Lucia....."

"Do you think... "

"That Dante......is **overcompensating** for something?"

To be continued (if you want)

AN: And that's chapter one. Since most of the DMC stories over here are kinda serious , I did a little comedy for y'all. So what you think? Haven't you ever wondered why Dante carried around weapons that were clearly only meant for display? I mean, with his strength, a lightweight sword like a katana would be perfect, giving him more speed. Yeah, just like me to get overly technical about everything.

This story takes place after DMC2 (I was kinda disappointed about how that one turned out) so Lucia already knows Dante. On another note, this story won't follow all the exact event that took place in the second game. Dante in DMC2 was, to be honest, a lifeless shell of his former self. I mean, he barely said two words the whole game! The "strong-silent type" persona really doesn't go to well with Dante. I prefer the trash-talking badass that he was in the first game. In this story, the Dante that Lucia encountered in her island is the same loud-mouthed badass that he was in DMC1. That's why she recognized Ebony and Ivory even though he didn't use them in DMC2.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok guys, here's part two. I'm gonna try and keep this story short (no more than 5 chapters) since I am kinda new at this stuff.

"Lucia....do you think that...Dante is.....**overcompensating** for something?"

Lucia's entire face burned at Trish's question. **This wasn't right**! Ever since she was a child, Matier had told her all about the Son of the Legendary Sparda and how he was going to save them all when he came of age. To think of him in such.....an i**nappropriate** way had to be some sort of a **mortal SIN**!

"Lucia...well?", ventured Trish further. She was looking expectantly at the red-haired devil hunter for a response.

Lucia's face turned so red that it gave an illusion that her entire head was on fire. Damned blonde for putting such sin into her head!

"_**Oh, shut up. You've already thought about this the first time you saw him!"**_ accused an annoying voice inside Lucia's head.

When she was younger, Lucia had always thought of Sparda's Son as a sort of Messianic figure, a hero to the people, the savior of humans from devils. It was only when Matier said that Dante was only about as old as her did she start thinking of him as something other than a savior. Apparently, so did Matier.

Flashback

_"Welcome back dear child. Did you have a good session?" , asked Lucia's surrogate mother. She was sitting on a stool outside the front yard and was peeling potatoes for dinner. The stars shone brightly in the night sky._

_Lucia had just gotten back from training and was very tired. For some reason, hunting and training just didn't seem to offer the same rush it used to. After her adventure with the Son of Sparda, her threshold for excitement had been considerably raised. Excitement from the fights and......something else._

_"_I wonder what he's doing right now_? ", she thought gazing up at the sky. She stopped herself from continuing along that line of thought._

_"You're thinking of him.", stated Matier, still calmly peeling potatoes. She had a knowing grin on her wrinkled face._

_Lucia sighed. No use in lying now._

_"He is quite a man.....the Son of Sparda...", she said tonelessly._

_She kept thinking of him whenever she was hunting, always half-expecting him to crack a joke in the middle of a fight or talk to his guns. It was one of his strangest traits....._

_"I believe you've learned of his name my dear. Why do you not speak it?"_

_I was Matier's voice that broke her train of thought. His name..._

_"Dante.....", she said to the sky, hoping he could hear it._

End Flashback

Lucia remembered all of this and was even more mortified of her train of thought. She tore her eyes away from the still expectant Trish (who was getting very impatient) and focused on the room. She caught sight of his strange sword Rebellion. It had strange notches about a quarter from the tip. Hmmm...it kinda looked like a.....stop it, **STOP IT!** Focus on something else! The pool table! Right, examine it, the green surface.....the holes.....the....**stick**.....and (_gulp_)....the **balls**......

"Heeellllooo? Anyone home?", Trish's voice sounded through Lucia's mind.

"Oh! I....um.....", Lucia stammered. Did Trish just ask her a question?

"Did you, um, say something?", Lucia said with a sheepish grin.

Great, spacing out like that would confirm her response to Trish's question. Sure enough, Trish grinned a wide, fox-like grin that threatened to split her face.

"I knew it! You have thought of it!", Trish cried triumphantly, thoroughly enjoying Lucia's reaction (which was turning red and sputter some incoherent denials).

"N-no!....I-I-I mean.....**oh God**.....", Lucia stammered. This was probably THE most mortifying night of her life. Not only would she be probably disowned by Matier for thinking impure thoughts (not to mention eternal ridicule) but Dante's blonde partner would have enough blackmail material to last until they all had white hair.

Trish patted the mortified hunter on the back. She had to do something! The girl was already hyperventilating.

"Come on, don't worry about it. You might have a stroke or something.", Trish said soothingly. Guess she should take that as an "**Oh Lord, yes**!" to her previous question.

Lucia was beyond humiliated. This was a disgrace to everything a devil-hunter was supposed to be; calm, collected and pure. Furthermore, she had just hyperventilated! She thought she had gotten rid of that problem (with Matier's help) when she was still a child. Ok....breathe in...breathe out.....

"Well, guess I can't blame ya." It was Trish again who spoke. She looked a bit calmer and more collected now. "Can you blame me?" , she added with a wink.

"N-no....I guess not.", Lucia said. Maybe she better ask Trish for a paper bag to breath in just in case Trish asked something.....**strange** again.

"So, how long do you think IT is?"

_Paper bag! PAPER BAG NOW!_ Lucia found more blood rushing to her face and a strange force that was preventing her from breathing in air.

"_Maybe this is divine punishment for this...this...THIS!"_, thought Lucia sullenly.

Trish , realizing her mistake, fanned Lucia's face with a hand and rubbed the other girl's back. She grinned apologetically. After regaining her composure (and breath), Lucia spoke again.

"Just because Dante carries around enormous swords and large firearms does not mean he is not equally...**well-armed** in other facets." Lucia said all of this without so much as a stutter that Trish had to laugh.

"Ooooohh, you willing to bet on it?", Trish said, her eyes glinting with mischief. She also noted that her red-head companion had referred to her partner with his given name.

Lucia eyed the blonde woman. Beating Trish at something, anything, sounded like a splendid idea right now. She smiled and put a gloved hand forward, indicating a handshake. Trish did the same and grasped Lucia's hand. They shook hands with their bet. The stakes were set. Neither woman wanted to lose. They stood silently still grasping each other's hands until the sound of an opening door broke the silence

The knob turned and someone stepped in. Someone with silver hair and a red amulet around his neck.

"So, I see you've been getting along."

It was Dante, obviously from the bathroom, wearing only a towel.

A/N: Cliffy!:) So, what do you think? This won't be leaning either to Dante/Lucia or Dante/Trish. I don't think I'm ready to write a straight romance fic yet. So whaddya think? Comments? Criticisms? Suggestions? They're all welcomce, long as you put them in you reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the pretty-pretty reviews guys :) I'm having kind of a tough time in college (Chemistry sucks) so I'll probably only update in the weekends. I actually have a much more epic and serious fic planned after this one but I don't think I'm ready to do it yet. I am kinda lazy in updating so we'll just wait and see. Anyways here's part three!

"_I freakin' hate Nobodies. Just when you think they got nothing left, they give you a nice gut-juice bath." ,grumbled the white-haired devil hunter. He was having a really crabby kind of day. It was like everything and everyone around him was goofy._

_"Yeah, that's what happens when you shoot them with a shotgun at point-blank range." , stated his blonde partner who had less slime on her. She carried around Sparda on her back._

_"It's best to slit their jugulars or pierce them through the head. It's much less messier that way.", said their third companion._

_Lucia didn't even have so much as a drop of slime on her. She did have several cuts on her arms and legs._

_Trish glared at the red-head who in turn glared back. Their little bet about Dante's equipment, as they had agreed to call it (Lucia began to hyperventilate again when she heard the other names that Trish had for IT.) had began to take place. Both of them had tried various methods on finding out the true nature of the beast. Some methods were subtle (Lucia tried to check Dante's shoe size, claiming that it would be related to the other part) while other were decidedly....less than subtle (after their hunt, Trish "checked" Dante for injuries and grabbed his crotch, causing the white-haired man to raise an eyebrow at her). So far, nothing confirmed or denied their suspicions._

_"Okay ladies, how much did the client pay?", Dante asked his two hunting partners. Their silence was quite disturbing. Usually whenever these two got together, snipes at clothing or hairstyle were frequent. The hunts that the three of them went on were also.....different._

Flashback 4 hours ago

"So I see you've been getting along."

Dante just stepped out of the shower and looked at Trish and....hey, it was Lucia! It was nice to know she was doing fine on her island. He smiled pleasantly at both of them only to have them stare back at him slack-jawed.

"What do I have something on my face? Sword stuck in my chest?", he lightly joked. Still no response.

"Oookay. Well, we just got a call so you two better gear up. I gonna go get dressed. See you in two.", with a slight wave of his hand, walked out to get some clothing.

Lucia and Trish were still silent. They knew that this was going to be tough. For Christ's sake, they couldn't even take him when he was in a towel! To confirm their suspicions, he was almost required to wear....**less.**

Trish looked at Lucia again who was blushing fiercely. Again, she couldn't blame the girl. Dante was in very good shape. All the fighting and hunting had done wonder for his body and she knew that a lot of women (even herself and her normally calm companion) would probably act they same way that they did.

After a few minutes, Dante came back out fully dressed and carrying all his weapons. He looked at the two women seriously.

"Huge Nobody infestation. Kamiya manor down south. Pack plenty of ammo and knives.", said the devil hunter. He took Ebony and Ivory and placed them in his holsters. He checked the clips and smirked.

"Hey babe, care to grab my sword?", he asked Trish, noticing that his favorite weapon was still on the shelf.

"E-excuse me?!", spluttered Trish, misunderstanding his question. She wanted to win the bet, but this was a bit too...**fast** for her liking. "_Even that_ _didn't sound right_." , she mentally added.

"Much as I like to just stand back and watch the fireworks, some sword work would kill the suckers faster.", he said, confused at his partners reaction. He also noticed that Lucia's face had turned red and she seemed to find his floorboards very interesting. What the hell was going on with these two?!

"Oh! Ah, yeah. I knew that.", Trish said with a nervous laugh. Her normally pale skin had gone bright red and her ears looked like two curls of raw beef.

Lucia couldn't help but laugh at Trish's slip up. It was nice to see someone else blushing and looking like a tomato other than her.

* * *

They had arrived at the Kamiya manor; a decidedly Japanese setting with traditional houses as well as koi ponds. It might have been pretty if it weren't for the freakish looking creatures having some kind of fiesta at the owner's expense.

Dante, Trish and Lucia looked around for their client until someone pulled them from the bushes surrounding the property. Acting on instinct, all three people pulled out their respective weapons and pointed it at their "assailant"; it was a small Asian man dressed in a royal blue kimono. He looked quite young and scared out his wits at what had presumably happened that night.

"Mr. Kamiya I presume?", Dante asked. He lowered his gun. Trish and Lucia followed his lead and put away their weapons.

"Y-yes! Please, just get rid of them! _Onegaishimas_1!", Mr. Kamiya cried and kneeled in front of the hunters.

"Don't worry. We'll get the job done faster than you can say **sashimi**.", Trish said with a smile.

She took Sparda from her back and took some practice swings. She looked at Lucia who took out her cutlasseers and twirled them in a vicious but graceful pattern.

The two females looked at each other and shook hands. Trish spoke first.

"One who kills the most freaks wins. Loser gets to investigate our little theory first." She whispered this in a low and dangerous voice. Lucia's green eyes burned with fire. She would **not** lose!

"Hey, you two done yet? The night is young and I'm getting older by the minute. Let's rock, baby!", said Dante, readying his guns.

The three hunters ran out of the clearing and began to fight. Trish began to slash and cut the Nobodies, making arms, legs and eyes fly at every direction. She counted her victims and smiled at her handiwork.

"**Three**! Beat that!", she yelled.

Lucia disappeared as she accelerated. She re-appeared behind an enemy and stuck her sword through its neck. The Nobody fell to the ground in a dead heap. Lucia vanished once again and repeated the same to three other enemies. She twirled her swords and caught Trish's eyes.

"**Four**.", Lucia said with a smirk. Trish smiled wickedly and put on a burst of speed. She vanished for a few seconds and re-appeared on her spot. The Nobodies stopped moving until their limbs fell off, spraying slime everywhere.

"Five", Trish said. Lucia gave the blonde a death stare and continued killing as much Nobodies as she could see. Trish, not wanting to lose did the same.

SLASH! SWIPE!

"Six!"

CUT !THRUST!

"Seven!Eight!"

SMASH!

"Nine!"

The women were both at a tie. They had killed nine Nobodies each. A guttural sound emanated from Dante's direction. He had already killed his fair share of monsters and was about to put the Nobody in front of him out of its misery....and his misery and Kamiya's misery as well. The girls would have none of that though. They both ran as fast as they could to the creature before Dante killed it.

* * *

The Nobody roared at the hunter in front of it. Raising a large limb it smacked the Dante high into a nearby post. The hunter hit the stone pillar with such force that it cracked. If the creature had lips, it would have smiled a satisfied grin. It had just given the Legendary Son Of Sparda a (mutated) knuckle sandwich! Few other creatures could brag of such a feat. It turned around and found a red blur and yellow blur heading towards it.

* * *

Trish ran as fast as she could towards the abomination. She'd be damned if she let Red kill this one first! She raised her sword high and prepared to strike.

"HRAAAA!"

CLANG!

Trish was surprised to see what she had just hit. A pair of swords glinted mockingly at her. Their owner was looking fiercely at her with a pair of green eyes.

"Lucia....get...out..of my.....WAY!" , Trish growled and pushed with all her might sending the other female flying through the air.

Lucia tucked and flipped. She landed gracefully back on the ground. She bared her teeth. Losing was not an option! Her **dignity** was stake here!

"**_Yeah, like you didn't already lose it when you answered Blondie's_** _**question.**_", mocked a voice in her head. She quickly told it to shut the hell up. She got up and vanished when she accelerated. She took her throwing knives from her pouch and threw them at the creature. She smiled as she felt her victory arriving.

PLANK! CLANG!

Lucia watched in disbelief as her knives were deflected by a huge sword with a yellow-haired woman holding it.

Trish had had enough. Completely ignoring the Nobody, the two women leapt at each other and clashed weapons.

"Will you stay out of my way and let me kill it?!", said Trish pushing with her sword against Lucia's dual blades.

"You....started this....you little...!", Lucia's retort was cut short by a loud bang.

The two forgot their duel and stared at the now dead Nobody. Above it stood Dante holding a shotgun. He wore a confused expression. He re-holstered the shotgun (he had an extra holster strapped at his back) and walked over to his two companions. He wore an expression somewhere between confusion and....anger?

"So.", said Dante with his arms crossed. He looked at his two partners through silver bangs.

"So....er....nice hunt?", Trish said nervously. If Dante began to suspect anything now, this could royally screw with their whole mission! Besides their current one, of course.

"I don't know.....", said Dante, while lighting a cigarette and putting it between his lips.

"..........you two getting bored with the usual hunting that you tried to see if you'd be able to do it with some arms or legs missing?", he added between puffs.

Lucia bowed her head in shame. He was right, they were both acting like....like......**idiots**! She was about to apologize to Trish when the blonde suddenly leapt forward with her sword out.

SLASH!

A demonic roar pierced the silence as Trish held her perfect pose. They had missed one! She grinned wickedly at Lucia.

"Ten.", she said quietly. Victory was good! Just to give Lucia a little preview of what the red-head was now obliged to go through, she slinked over to Dante.

"You okay?", she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Any bruises(she touched his cheek)? Cuts(she touched his chest)? Scratches?"

As she said the last word, she "checked" for injuries below Dante's belt line. This action caused Dante to raise a silver eyebrow at her and Lucia to utter a small gasp. Although it looked like she was flirting, she was actually performing her own investigation. She had a feeling that if Lucia did manage to find out about Dante's armaments, it would be tough to pry information from her, especially if it turned out that he wasn't compensating. She couldn't tell though. Damned leather pants!

Lucia stood feeling her stomach sink. She had just lost......which meant that she was going to be the first one to investigate his.....**Dante's**......she would be the first one to investigate Dante.

She also felt a surge of anger and another emotion (Possessiveness? Jealousy?) as she saw Trish actually touch his......**his**.....him. **Touch him.** **Right.**

Dante called out to Mr. Kamiya who was still cowering in the bushes.

"Yo, dude! You can come out know. We're done here."

The small man came out still looking scared and stooped low, his eyes darting around to see if anymore danger was present. When he made sure he was safe, he straightened up and shook all three hunters' hands profusely.

"_A-arigatou gozaimas_!2", said Mr. Kamiya." I cannot thank you enough! Here, here take this as payment for your services.", he added shoving a white letter envelope into Trish's hands. With that they bid him goodbye and he went back to his house, thanking the gods.

Lucia and Trish looked at each other. The battle was over. But the war had just begun.

Flashback end

"Hey, how much did we get?", Dante said, repeating his previous question.

Trish eyed the envelope and opened it.

"Hmmm.....we've got about a five-hundred grand here.", she said astounded.

Dante whistled at that. Looks like it was worth the trouble. Speaking of trouble.....

"Okay ladies, care to tell me why you were trying to...I dunno, **kill** each other?", he asked nonchalantly.

Trish looked at Lucia who looked back. They both looked at their interrogator.

"Girl stuff."

"Oh."

Trish looked again at the envelope. Well, at least they got something for their trouble. Five-hundred thousand dollars and....what's this?

"Hmm....its a brochure. It's a hot springs resort in Okinawa. He's included three plane tickets here!", Trish said, taking out three colored strips of paper.

Dante took the brochure from her and read it. He smiled.

"Well, I guess we could all use some rest and relaxation. You two with me?", he said with a smile.

"Okay."

"That would be nice."

"Ok, girls. Pack your bags. We're goin' to Okinawa!", said Dante as he made his way to his bedroom, most likely to pack his belongings.

Lucia smiled and let out a sigh. At least she had a chance to relax before she made her move. After all, it was just a hot spring resort. What could possibly happen? Although she remembered reading something about how people bathed in those resorts......

The red-head's eyes widened. People in hot springs bathed.....wearing nothing. Absolutely nothing! **Shit! Crap!**

Dante came back out dragging a suitcase. He smiled at the two women.

"This is great, aint' it? Just a chance to relax and hang out.", he said with a grin.

Lucia visibly flinched at his choice of words.

"**Hang.....out**?", she thought in complete horror.

To be continued

1- _Please _in Japanese

2- _Thank you very much_ in Japanese

A/N: Was that enough innuendo for you or what? As you can see this is one long chapter. Hope this keeps you satisfied till the next update! Sorry about the action scenes though. They were quite obviously anime-inspired and lazily written. I promise to improve on this in the near future. By the way, I put in a DMC1 reference here. If anybody can find it, put it in your review!Also, suggestions? Comments? Criticisms? Review, pretty please?


	4. Note

Author's Note: Hey guys! Now before you start to give me the ass kicking that I deserve I just wanna thank you all for the bee-yoo-tee-ful reviews! As of now though, the next chapter's gonna be at bit late. I've got quite a lot on my plate right now so I might not be able to update every weekend. I can assure you this though, I WILL finish this fic! By the way, no one was able to guess the DMC reference in the previous chapter ;; Their client was named Kamiya; the director of DMC1 was Hideki Kamiya.

Any of you, feel free to make suggestions and criticisms. By the way, if it ain't too much, is anyone willing to be my beta reader? I just wanna know if I messed something up before posting my creation (cough) online.

- P.T.M


End file.
